Solid-liquid extraction is a process where compounds of a solid mixture, such as compounds in a matrix or bed of raw materials, are isolated by dissolving the desired compounds in an added solvent, where the extract is then further separated from the raw materials. As such, the process of solid-liquid extraction is often extensively utilized in various industries to extract desired bioactive and non-bioactive compounds for consumption. Examples of such compounds for consumption, may be found in the following, but are not limited to, coffee beans, tea leaves, botanical herbs, spices, nutraceuticals, organic substances, and the like.
However, current technology pertaining to solid-liquid extraction apparatus and methods often require the use of complex vessels and multiple tanks with extensive tubing and openings in an effort to cool, heat, extract, and transfer the aqueous fluids from one tank to another. This not only adds complexity to the extraction process, but adding more equipment and complex line connections substantially increases cost, time, and inconvenience of performing a solid-liquid extraction without the assurance of a higher yielding or better quality extraction.
Furthermore, current solid-liquid extraction apparatus and methods often require the use of exceedingly high temperatures in order to obtain a fully extracted effluent containing the necessary compounds of interest. However, the use of such invasive temperatures results in many of the aromatic and flavorful compounds to be destroyed and consequently, adversely affects the palpability of the extract. Such a trade-off is not ideal because the excessive temperatures destroy most, if not all, of the flavor and aromatic compounds. This may result in an unpleasant, acrid, and even a burnt flavor when the extract is consumed.
Consequently, as a result, additional time consuming steps and vessels are often further required to inject artificial flavors or include additionally extracted raw materials extracted at a lower temperature range in an attempt to mask and cover the burnt, bitter, or bland taste. However, the requirement to further adopt flavor enhancements leads not only to additional cost, time, labor, and complexity to the extraction process, but also further diminishes the quality and yield of the extracted effluent.